A quest for knowledge
by Fallen angel named Alan
Summary: I can't write summaries. It's Inu-Yasha and everyone looking for a shikon shard, there are demons, mild swearing, and some fighting. What more do you need to know? More than one chapter, this is just the first and please be forgiving with errors.


Inu-Yasha Fanfic!! Purr purr giggle~!! Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em. Wish I did but I don't and I'm not gonna sweat the small stuff. Hey, I have the random villagers, Lena, and a few bishi demons to keep me company, why would I complain? Beware of short chapters and bad story telling yay for me sucking!  
  
It was mid afternoon and the low slung orb cast deep crimson rays across a smooth lake surface. On it's dipped shores, tapering neatly into the tepid water, soft grass carpet wavered in a breeze slight enough not to stir the mirroring liquid. A few ancient oaks cast green shade over it and the few people lounging in the luxurious perfumed summer heat. It was calm perfection.  
  
"AHH!!! MY MATH TESTS TOMMORROW!!" Then there was Kagome. While everyone was comfortably relaxed she was desperately trying to absorb the information through her forehead and sobbing in frustration as she failed miserably.  
  
Sango shook her head and teased Kirara with swift taps by her weapon of choice, a green cattail. "Kagome, why are you getting so upset by this? Is this test so important?" Another tap drove the little demon to squeal and pivot on one plump paw to try and seize the offending plant in her impossibly small jaws. Sango easily parried and tapped Kirara again behind an ear.  
  
"Yes these are so important! I'm not going to get into high school at this rate, then what will happen to me?!" Kagome jumped up and started waving the book in front of Sango's face screeching loudly. "I have to pass these exams, I'm already failing and I'll be lucky to get into even a middle class school at this rate!!!"  
  
Not even batting an eye Sango returned to playing with her pet, drawing Shippo in with a swift tap to his tail. "Don't yell at me because you have problems."  
  
"What's all the yelling?" Inu-Yasha dropped down out of a tree near them, his doglike ears swiveling towards Kagome then Sango in a questing manor. "I could hear you all the way to the village. Are you being stupid again Kagome?"  
  
Shippo abandoned his quest to eat the tempting plant to attack Inu-Yasha. "Hey! Kagome isn't stupid!" Arching an eyebrow Inu-Yasha coolly pulled Shippo off him and cuffed him.  
  
Face red with fury Kagome turned and stormed to the tree line, sitting facing away from them. As she sat she fluffed her hair, making Sango grin a little. "Uh oh Inu-Yasha, you've really offended her this time. She's given you the hair flip."  
  
"The what?" Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome then shrugged to signify he didn't care. "Where's Miroku anyway?"  
  
Shippo rubbed the bump on his head, now adorned with an oversized bandage. "Miroku's chasing another girl, uh, I think her name was Lena?" With a whimper he sat down, glaring at Inu-Yasha blearily. "Though why I'm helping you I don't know, meanie."  
  
Sango sighed and sat up from her previous sprawled position, pulling Kirara into her lap with a graceful sweep of her arm. Once realizing that the cattail was no longer moving Kirara snagged it, quite content to sit with Sango and eat her opponent with relish.  
  
"Yeah well, I got a lead on another Shikon shard. Some villager was talking about a demon who posses' one."  
  
"Kagome? Want to check this out?" Kagome bristled and turned farther away from them at Sango's question. Shippo glared at Inu-Yasha once more before trotting over to comfort Kagome.  
  
"Where is this demon?" Sango stood, slinging her boomerang bone over one shoulder and setting Kirara on the other. The small demon happily burrowed into the Kimono's collar, her raucous purrs making Sango smile.  
  
Glancing back at the hunched angry form of Kagome Inu-Yasha elaborated, "The villager I spoke with had heard rumor of a spring up the mountain that grants whoever drinks of it ultimate knowledge of anything they wish. The guardian is a demon of great power with a shard embedded in his staff; his powers are that of transformation. That is all the villager knew. Or at least, all he told me." Inu-Yasha folded his arms and yawned. "Sounds like cake to me."  
  
"Fountain of knowledge!!" Kagome was at Inu-Yasha's elbow in an instant practically drooling at the idea of an easy ride through her tests. "Why the hell are we waiting? Let's go, let's go, let's go now!!!"  
  
Shippo cheered gleefully. "Yeah, let's go! Kagome's happy, whoo hoo!"  
  
"But Miroku."  
  
"Someone say my name?" Miroku waved cheerfully at them as he walked out of the trees. After Sango filled him in he frowned, glancing back the way he had come. "Um, if it's okay with you guys I'll sit this one out. I want to talk to Lena for a while."  
  
All together they frowned at him and Kagome was the first to say anything, voicing everyone's question. "How old is she anyway?" Miroku grinned, "12."  
  
When everyone gaped, glared, and in the case of Inu-Yasha, called him a sick bastard Miroku looked surprised.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" After a moment of staring at them he gasped, incensed. "Hey, it's not like that! Lena's my little sis! And you say I have a dirty mind." Grumbling he turned away and left them.  
  
"Well, um, I guess we should go then."  
  
"Yeah, to the spring of knowledge and a secure educational future!!"  
  
"When's lunch?"  
  
"Miaow?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
And so did the journey begin. 


End file.
